


Immortal

by 25_8069758011



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Half Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/25_8069758011/pseuds/25_8069758011
Summary: Light is a human and Light dies.





	Immortal

Light is a human and Light dies,

so Ryuk resurrects him.

Kira is a Shinigami and Kira still dies,

so Ryuk resurrects him again and tells him:

"Kid, ya really ought to get your act together. Stop dying for something as foolish as love."

And Kira may be a Shinigami and Light may have been a human, 

but his heart is his heart and the one thing that will never die is his love for L Lawliet.

**Author's Note:**

> Bye


End file.
